Adrion
Adrion is a student of New Bostin High School. Appereance He has slicked back-spiky blond hair and forest-green eyes. He is seen wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.Chapter 44 Gallery Plot King of New Bostin Adrion had been at John's side ever since his rise to the top. Unfortunately, John let the power go to his head, and he was wont to take matters to frightening extremes when he took action against any perceived slight.Chapter 102 Adrion tried to coax John into relenting once, only to become the focus of one of his violent outbursts. Claire tried to intervene, only to suffer the same. Chapter 104 Adrion had overheard Claire talking to the Jack about how she had been using John since the day she foresaw his reign. Learning about Claire's vision of the Jack overthrowing John, he went to report it to the King. He found John on the roof and in a foul mood, so Adrion was too nervous to get the words out right away. He finally spoke on John's command and informed him that Claire was planning a possible uprising to dethrone John and that his relationship with Claire was fabricated.This act of loyalty was met with violent skepticism, and an enraged John then proceeded to whack Adrion around. John had far too much faith in Claire to believe that she had been lying all this time. Bruised and bloody, Adrion begged John to open his eyes to the truth, lest he lose everything. Blinded by his ego, John believed himself to be too powerful to ever lose anything, and ordered Adrion out of his sight. With his loyalty scorned, Adrion was left with no choice but to join Claire's rebellion. He partook in Claire's ill-fated ambush on John, and beaten within an inch of his life along with the rest of their classmates. During his Readjustment program with Keon, John was shown pictures of Adrion and Claire after he had beaten them. John felt immense shame, and tried to avert his eyes from the aftermath of his handiwork. He desperately tried to justify to himself that they got what they deserved for betraying them. Keon then used his ability to make John's memories of the suffering he inflicted on his earliest followers come to the forefront of his mind. Being forced to relive his cruelty proved to be overwhelming for John, and he demanded that Keon get out of his head. But this would not be the end of John's readjustment. Keon subjected John to more memories of his actions at New Bostin, including his violent rejection of what turned out to be Adrion's loyalty and honesty.Chapter 105 Beginning After moving to Wellston, John attempted to put his violent past behind him. His monstrous side remained however, resurfacing whenever he witnessed something that invoked disgust and contempt within him. One day he saw Krolik abusing a lower-tier, so he pulled the bully aside and began to violently rebuke him. Before he could seriously injure him, John stopped when the sight of Krolik whimpering brought back memories of Adrion. Chapter 24 Notes & Trivia * Adrion was loyal toward John when the latter was King of New Bostin High School. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:New Bostin High School